Apple Pie Life
by Skadia
Summary: Donnez un bébé à Dean, un chiot à Sam et tout le monde sera heureux pour toujours. Série de ficlettes sur l'univers de ma fic Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1: Wild World

Basiquement, tout ceci est à cause d'Andro et donc pour elle ^^

Wild World

_I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear  
But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there_

La première fois, Jude a treize ou quatorze ans et c'est une adolescente ronchon et rebelle. Dean a pris l'habitude de la comparer à Sam et elle lui rétorque généralement qu'elle ne peut pas avoir les gènes de Sam puisqu'il n'est pas son père.

« Touché. » Commente Castiel d'où qu'il soit dans la maison. Et Dean soupire en entendant sa fille monter les escaliers en courant et claquer la porte de sa chambre. Il en a vu passer des ados dans cette maison, mais aucun avec qui il ait eut autant de mal que Jude. Probablement parce qu'elle est sa fille et que ça le met automatiquement dans la position du parent qui interdit tout.

Mais ce jour là, c'est une petite forme sombre qui émerge du bus, passe devant lui sans le voir et s'enferme dans sa chambre sans un bruit.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Demande Castiel un peu plus tard, et Dean secoue la tête. Il ne sait jamais quelle attitude adopter avec Jude, mais ça c'est un comportement nouveau. Alors il va doucement toquer à la porte et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, entre de la même façon qu'il entrerait dans une cage pleine de vieux lions. Jude est allongée sur son lit, son oreiller entre les bras et semble dormir. Mais Dean sait reconnaître quelqu'un qui fait semblant. Il s'assied au pied du lit sans un mot et attends. L'ordinateur allumé sur le bureau encombré joue une vieille chanson de Cat Stevens et le chasseur se demande qui dans la famille est à blâmer ou à remercier pour ça ?

« Va t'en. » Dit elle la voix étouffée par son oreiller et ses cheveux qui lui couvrent le visage.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il y a. »

« Y a rien. »

Dean se retient à grand peine de soupirer en roulant des yeux. On dirait que dernièrement, toutes leurs conversations commencent comme ça. Il ne la touche pas, la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait elle lui a littéralement sauté à la gorge, et peut être qu'il se fait vieux ou peut être qu'ils l'ont trop bien entraînée, mais Jude vaut son pesant de balles en combat rapproché. Dean en est absurdement fier.

« Il ne m'aime pas. » dit elle simplement de longues minutes plus tard et la première réaction de Dean c'est de répliquer « Il a tort ». Mais il se tait parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne l'écoutera pas, et à vrai dire il n'a aucune idée de qui est ce « il ». C'est probablement mieux parce qu'il a déjà l'envie soudaine de lui faire passer l'envie de faire pleurer sa fille. Jude se remet à pleurer et cette fois ci il l'attire à lui pour la consoler.

« C'est pas juste » Renifle-t-elle.

« Beaucoup de choses ne sont pas justes mon cœur. » Dit il doucement. « Mais tu sais quoi ? » continue-t-il en prenant son visage plein de larmes entre ses mains « Tout change un jour ou l'autre. »

Elle renifle dédaigneusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? » grogne-t-elle. « Toi et Cas ... »

« Ça n'a pas toujours été facile. » la coupe Dean. « Et ça ne l'est toujours pas tout les jours. Mais si c'est la bonne personne pour toi, les choses changeront, le monde n'est pas si cruel. »

« Et si c'est pas la bonne personne ? »

Dean sourit et lui essuie les yeux avec un pan du drap. « Alors il y aura quelqu'un d'autre. »

La première fois qu'il console Jude d'un chagrin d'amour, c'est au son d'une chanson de Cat Stevens qui dit que le monde est sauvage.

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world__  
__It's hard to get by just upon a smile__  
__Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world__  
__I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

« Tu prends soin d'elle hein ? »

Sam roule des yeux exaspéré. « Non Dean, je vais la pousser du haut d'une falaise et attendre qu'elle se noie dans son propre sang. »

Dean pince les lèvres tandis que Castiel ouvre de grands yeux. « Je t'interdis de faire ça ! » Proteste l'ange en posant une main possessive sur l'épaule de sa fille qui glousse. Jude a quinze ans et n'est jamais lassée de l'incapacité de son père à ne pas comprendre les sarcasmes de Sam.

« Tout ira bien. » Promet elle tandis que Castiel la prend dans ses bras et la serre assez fort contre lui pour qu'une partie de son empreinte génétique soit définitivement imprégnée dans le pull de sa fille. « Prends soin de toi bébé. » dit Dean en la serrant contre lui après avoir repoussé doucement Castiel.

« J'suis plus un bébé! »

« Pour moi tu seras toujours un bébé. »

Jude roule des yeux avec une grimace. Génétique ou non, elle a pris beaucoup de Sam question expressions faciales. Elle jette son sac dans le coffre de la voiture de Sam et s'installe à la place du passager. Dean et Castiel regardent la voiture disparaître dans l'allée.

« Franchement Monument Valley c'est même pas si cool que ça. » Grogne Dean en rentrant dans la ferme et Castiel sourit.

« Ils rentrent dans une semaine. Compte les jours et arrête de râler. » Dit il.

Mais Dean continue à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que Castiel se décide à mettre Cat Stevens en fond sonore. Dean Winchester est un étrange animal que la voix de ce chanteur calme jusqu'à l'endormir. Castiel ignore pourquoi mais il ne cherche pas à savoir.

_You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do__  
__And it's breakin' my heart in two__  
__Because I never wanna see you a sad girl_

La deuxième fois, Jude a dix-sept ans et sa réaction à sa rupture amuse beaucoup Dean tout en laissant Castiel très perplexe. Pendant un moment l'ange ne dit rien, se contente de nettoyer doucement le sang sur les poings de sa fille avant de finalement abandonner son attitude de père bienveillant.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des combats Jude ? » Soupire l'ange.

« Qu'il faut pas se battre et bla bla bla ... »

« Ne sois pas insolente ! » Proteste-t-il en se demandant ce qui tiendra le mieux sur ses doigts ? Un bandage ou des pansements ?

« Je tiens ça de Sam. » Rétorque-t-elle butée.

« Tu ne tiens rien du tout de lui et arrête de gigoter. »

« Mais ça fait mal. »

« Si tu ne t'étais pas battue, tu n'aurais pas mal! »

Depuis la porte de la salle de bain, Dean les regarde se disputer et capte le regard de sa fille par dessus l'épaule de Castiel. Il lève le pouce en l'air en souriant et Jude sourit aussi. Demain, ils auront un coup de fil du directeur du lycée se plaignant de son comportement violent. Et Dean lui répondra que Jude arrêtera de frapper les garçons quand ils cesseront de se comporter mal avec elle.

Après tout, il lui a appris à se battre pour ça.

_Don't be a bad girl__  
__But if you wanna leave, take good care__  
__I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there__  
__But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

Pour ses dix huit ans, et contrairement à tout ce qu'il a toujours juré, Dean offre un couteau à Jude.

« Ne tue personne. » Dit il quand elle le déballe. Elle l'a regardé des années durant, ce couteau à cran d'arrêt sur lequel elle a entendu tellement d'histoires qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de chercher des traces de sang entre le manche et la lame. Mais le couteau a été si soigneusement nettoyé tant de fois qu'il semble neuf.

« A quoi il est censé me servir si je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un avec ? » demande-t-elle en le soupesant pour apprécier son équilibre.

« A te souvenir d'où tu viens. » Réponds Sam à la place de son frère.

« Et éventuellement à égorger quelqu'un si tu te fais agresser. » ajoute Charlie en souriant.

« Ce qui est tout à fait contradictoire avec ce que viens de dire ton père. » Continue Castiel « Et si tu tues quelqu'un, appelle nous en premier. Et en fait... ne tue personne... Dean pourquoi tu lui as offert ça ? »

Jude rit. Demain, elle mettra le couteau dans son sac. La semaine prochaine elle partira pour Providence et l'université pour ne revenir qu'à Thanksgiving.

« Vous allez me manquer. » Dit elle en regardant le gâteau rose.

Elle déteste le rose, a toujours haï cette couleur. Et curieusement chaque année ils se font tous un plaisir de lui faire manger un gâteau rose. En dix huit ans elle n'a pas encore pu déterminer de qui vient cette mauvaise bague et elle les soupçonne de ne plus s'en souvenir non plus.

« Tu vas nous manquer aussi bébé. »

« J'suis plus un bébé ! »

_Baby, I love you__  
__But if you wanna leave, take good care__  
__I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there__  
__But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

Le monde est sauvage et cruel et Jude Winchester est bien placée pour le savoir. Pourtant, en serrant ses pères dans ses bras après avoir étreint Sam et Charlie, elle se dit qu'il ne lui fait pas peur. Quatre personnes incroyablement fortes l'ont élevée avec amour et patience pendant dix huit ans. Elle est armée pour beaucoup de choses et sait qu'ils seront là quoi qu'il arrive.

Tandis que la vieille Impala disparaît le long de l'allée principale de l'université, elle remonte les marches menant à sa résidence en serrant autour d'elle une des chemises à carreaux de son père (quand il s'agit de vêtements, elle ne les dissocie pas l'un de l'autre.) Ils lui manquent déjà et elle se demande comment s'est senti Sam en arrivant à Stanford, seul et contre l'avis de sa famille. Elle se promet de le lui demander quand elle l'appellera plus tard dans la semaine pour lui parler de ses cours.

Dans la voiture, Dean conduit silencieusement et empêche Charlie d'allumer la radio.

« Elle va aller bien ! » promet la rousse.

« Je sais. »

Sur le siège arrière, Sam et Castiel continuent de regarder l'université disparaître par la vitre arrière.

« Elle ira bien. » Confirme Sam en reportant son regard sur la route devant eux.

« Je sais. » dit Castiel. « Mais elle me manque quand même. »

Ils hochent la tête tout les quatre en même temps en sachant que ce sentiment ne durera pas. Parce que le monde est cruel et sauvage, mais pas autant que les Winchester.

Charlie parvient finalement à allumer la radio sur une vieille chanson de Cat Stevens et il lui retourne un regard agacé. Elle sourit parce qu'elle sait à quel point il est attaché à cette chanson même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

« Allez Toto, on retourne au Kansas ! » dit elle en mettant les pieds sur le tableau de bord.

C'était déjà une mauvaise blague vingt ans plus tôt. Et comme depuis vingt ans, aucun d'eux ne fait de commentaire.


	2. Chapter 2: Reference

Référence.

Le Bunker des Hommes de Lettre n'avait pas été conçu pour les soirées devant la télévision. Manifestement cette société ignorait tout de opiniâtreté de Charlie Bradbury.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses faire ça ! » Grogna Dean perché sur une chaise devant la bibliothèque derrière laquelle il glissait les câbles de l'installation audio.

« Arrête de râler tu vas adorer ça ! » Répondit la jeune femme assise par terre en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Comment elle avait réussit à connecter cet appareil au vieux projecteur du Bunker pour se passer des bandes vidéos était une question que Dean ne voulait pas poser. Elle aurait été capable de lui donner la réponse.

Il descendit de la chaise avec précaution et s'éloigna de la bibliothèque pour contempler leur œuvre, l'écran blanc remplissait presque tout l'espace, masquant les livres et la table de travail de Sam qui ronchonnait en tentant de classifier de vieux dossiers.

« Vous deux vous devenez... vraiment trop... domestiques... »

« Tais toi Sammy... viens plutôt voir comment ça rend ! » Fit Dean en souriant largement quand un fond étoilé apparut sur le grand écran blanc. « Awesome. »

Sam le rejoignit et haussa les sourcils. « Star Wars ? »

« Toujours ! » Répondirent Dean et Charlie en même temps.

« Quoique ça doit être pas mal pour le porno aussi. » Commenta le chasseur.

« Attends j'ai ça quelque part... » Dit Charlie, toujours penchée sur son ordinateur. Les étoiles laissèrent place à une liste de fichiers. Les deux frères protestèrent en cœur, Sam referma vivement l'ordinateur posé par terre d'un coup de pied.

« Hé ! Doucement avec ça Samsquatch ! »

« Si quelqu'un veut regarder du porno la dessus il a intérêt à mettre une putain de cargaison de chaussettes sur la porte je vous préviens ! » grogna Sam en croisant les bras.

«Je doute qu'une cargaison de chaussettes puisse tenir sur la porte. » Dit Castiel en arrivant de la cuisine. Il mâchonnait du pop corn qu'il piochait dans un grand bol. « Je crois que j'ai mis trop de sel. »

« Il va tomber au fond de toute façon. » Dit Charlie en se relevant pour piocher dans le bol. Elle mit son ordinateur en sécurité derrière l'écran et lança le film. Tout le monde ignora la question de Castiel sur le titre d'un des films qu'il avait vu passer avant que le générique de Star Wars emplisse la bibliothèque.

(« Je crois qu'il y a une faute d'orthographe … le conte s'appelle Blanche Neige et les sept nains il me semble non ? Pourquoi c'est écrit « Mains » ? »)

QUELQUE JOURS PLUS TARD

« Tu crois qu'il lui a expliqué pour Blanche Neige et les sept mains ? » demanda Charlie en mordant dans une pomme.

« Je suis sur de ne pas vouloir savoir. » Répondit Sam. « Tout comme je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as ce film dans ton ordinateur ! »

Charlie sourit. « Est ce que tu viens d'admettre que tu l'as vu toi aussi ? »

« Non »

« Oh si ! »

Sam soupira et décida d'ignorer son amie sur le sujet, c'était la meilleure technique qu'il avait trouvé concernant Dean et Charlie. Ce n'était pas pour autant quelle était efficace.

ENCORE PLUS TARD

« Je ne comprends pas comment Han Solo s'est retrouvé en Amérique du Sud » pointa Castiel en croisant les bras. « Ce n'est pas logique il est censé venir d'une galaxie très lointaine il y a très longtemps... Il devrait être mort ! »

« Cas ! » Soupirèrent les trois autres dans un bel ensemble.

« C'est un film ! » expliqua Charlie « Les personnages ne sont pas réels, l'acteur fait semblant d'être eux ! »

« Il y a de la sorcellerie là dessous et ça ne me plaît pas ! Pourquoi a -t-il besoin de changer d'identité si ce n'est pas pour cacher qu'il a fait un pacte avec un démon ? » S'entêta Castiel tandis que sur l'écran Indiana Jones échappait à la mort pour la première fois du film.

« Mais il n'y a jamais eut de pacte... il fait semblant ! » Insista Charlie en jetant un regard désespéré à Sam. Celui ci leva les mains en l'air.

« Tu ne m'entraîneras pas là dedans. Je lui ai expliqué pour Harry Potter, tu lui expliques pour Harrison Ford ! »

Elle supplia Dean du regard et celui ci secoua la tête en buvant une gorgée de sa bière au goulot.

« Même pas en rêve jeune fille ! Je lui ai déjà expliqué pour Blanche neige et les sept mains. »

« Graphiquement. » Ajouta Castiel les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Charlie soupira pendant que Sam grommelait quelque chose à propos d'une image qui ne sortirait plus jamais de sa tête merci beaucoup.

« Est ce que ça signifie que Han Solo a abandonné la princesse Leia pour aller chercher des trésors sur Terre ? Qu'est ce qu'il en fait après ? Il les revends à des collectionneurs venus d'une autre planète ? Ou est son vaisseau ? »

« Cas c'est un film ce n'est pas la réalité! » Se désespéra Charlie.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

VACHEMENT PLUS TARD

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui a amené Sherlock à devenir un super humain... Il était fan du Captain America lui aussi. Comme l'agent Coulson ? »

Charlie s'étouffa de rire. Elle avait profité du manque total de pop culture de Castiel pour leur infliger à tous un rerun quasiment douloureux de tout ce qu'elle considérait comme faisant partie des références indispensables. Des dizaines de films plus tard, Castiel n'avait toujours pas intégré l'idée que des personnages n'existaient que dans leurs franchises respectives. Ni le concept d'acteurs qui ne conservaient pas leurs rôle dans différentes franchises. L'instant le plus épique ça avait été de lui expliquer que si l'acteur qui jouait Dumbledore changeait, le personnage restait le même ( elle en avait encore des migraines et Sam un fou rire à chaque fois qu'ils y repensaient).

« Tout le monde est fan de Captain America ! » Commenta-t-elle, résolue depuis plusieurs films déjà à ne plus tenter d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Castiel ( à part peut être qu'il devait lui laisser du pop corn).

«Pas du tout ! » Protesta Dean les yeux rivés à l'écran où Spock tenait une conférence scientifique sur la passerelle de l'Entreprise. « Iron Man est mieux ! »

« Tu dis ça parce qu'il a une super bagnole ! » Pointa Charlie en lui jetant un pop corn.

« Et parce que lui n'a pas eut besoin de sérum ou je ne sais quoi pour devenir un super héros ! Comme Batman ! »

« Ok je t'accorde Batman et Iron Man, mais Steve Rodgers est un grand homme ! »

« Je crois qu'il est un peu plus petit que Thor. » Commenta Castiel en ramenant le bol de pop corn à lui pour le préserver de la bataille qui menaçait d'opposer Dean à Charlie. Sam éclata de rire à coté de lui.

« Je parlais pas de la taille ! » Dit Charlie en souriant et en tentant de soustraire les pop corn aux bras de Castiel. « Dean ! Aucun commentaire ! » Prévint elle avant que le chasseur ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il roula des yeux comme s'il n'avait pas été à deux doigts de faire un commentaire déplacé et prit une nouvelle poignée de pop corn, profitant d'une seconde inattention de Castiel.

« Arrêtez avec ces trucs ! » Protesta Sam quand une boulette du maïs soufflé lui atterrit dans les cheveux. Dean sourit comme s'il l'avait fait exprès alors qu'il visait le col du t shirt de Charlie.

« Et il a perdu ses capacités de déduction , c'était prévisible que Kirk allait... » enchaina Castiel en suivant toujours le même schéma de pensées.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel Cas ce n'est pas sherlock ! Dans ce film c'est Khan ! »

« Ca ne change pas sa vraie identité ! Sam et Dean sont toujours Sam et Dean même quand ils se font appeler Richie et Jon ! »

« Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais utiliser ces alias d'ailleurs ! » Commenta Dean en tendant le bol de pop corn à Sam « Je sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te laisser choisir les noms cette fois là ! »

Sam sourit. A vrai dire il ne savait pas non plus, il n'aimait même pas Bon Jovi...

ENCORE ENCORE PLUS TARD

« Tu fais exprès de pas comprendre depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Dean alors qu'ils débarrassaient le salon des derniers vestiges d'un marathon Seigneur des Anneaux. Dans la cuisine, Sam et Charlie se disputaient sur l'intérêt comparé des rôles d'Arwen et d'Eowyn.

« Depuis le début. » Sourit l'autre. « C'était... trop tentant. » Dit il l'air contrit.

« Charlie va être folle quand elle va le savoir. »

« Tu n'as qu'à rien lui dire. »

C'était exactement l'intention de Dean.


	3. Chapter 3 Une Liste

Une Liste

Castiel a fait une liste. En réalité il a fait deux listes et il espère que Dean n'a connaissance que d'une seule d'entre elles. La seconde est cachée.

La liste comprends treize items et il trouve cela ironique. Il en a cherché un quatorzième, tenté d'en supprimer un ou deux mais ce n'était plus une bonne liste. Il a laissé les treize items.

1. Marcher

_« Sam a fait ses premiers pas aujourd'hui . Il a marché vers Dean. » _

Si Castiel avait tenu un journal à l'instar de John Winchester, il aurait écrit ce jour là : « Jude a fait ses premiers pas aujourd'hui. Elle a marché vers Dean. »

Ils n'étaient pas dans un motel. Ils étaient dans une ferme où Castiel ne voyait que des clous qui dépassaient à bonne hauteur pour que sa fille s'arrache un œil dessus, des échardes sur les vieux planchers qu'elle allait se ficher dans les pieds ou les mains... Mais c'était chez eux.

Et ils n'étaient pas seuls bien qu'ils n'aient été que cinq dans la maison. Deux c'est de la compagnie, trois c'est un groupe. Pour Castiel, cinq c'était une famille. Une famille bien plus importante que celle qu'il avait mis des millénaires à perdre.

Jude s'était redressée en s'agrippant à la table, avait regardé ses jambes une seconde, surprise de les trouver droites et s'était tournée vers Dean avec un grand sourire. Le chasseur avait ouvert les bras et fit signe d'approcher sans bouger de sa place sur le canapé. La distance avait du paraître infinie à Jude. Castiel le savait parce qu'il lisait dans l'esprit de sa fille, et aussi parce que la distance lui avait paru infinie quand lui même avait du apprendre à se redresser et à avancer.

Mais contrairement à Castiel, Jude avait une destination.

C'était sans doute une des rares fois de sa vie où elle saurait ou elle allait, et Castiel était heureux que ce soit vers Dean.

Parler

« Apa ! »

Dean se retourna à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Il n'y avait que Jude dans la pièce qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, les yeux posées sur un livre en tissus plein de couleurs. Puis il vit sa petite bouche bouger. « Apa ! » Répéta-t-elle et elle leva les yeux, le cherchant du regard. « Apa. »

Dean sourit et lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre sa propre lecture. Il n'y avait pas de couleurs dans son livre et des dessins effrayants qu'il ne ferait pas voir à Jude avant au moins sa majorité. D'ici là ils auraient déménagé dans un état où la majorité était encore à 21 ans.

Jude se tint au « Apa » pendant très longtemps. L'agrémentant d'un « Duh » qui faisait rire Sam parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle imitait Dean quand elle prononçait cette syllabe. Dean nia, protesta et finit par ne plus rien dire parce qu'il était absurdement fier.

Dean se souvenait des semaines après la mort de Mary. Il avait refusé d'ouvrir la bouche pendant des jours et des jours, peu importe que Sam pleure ou les questions que lui posait son père. Il répondait par grognements. Il ne se souvenait pas de la première phrase complète qu'il avait prononcé après la mort de sa mère, il se souvenait juste de la grosse boule dans sa gorge qui ne voulait pas laisser les sons s'échapper.

Dean était sur de ne jamais se lasser d'entendre Jude couiner « AS ! » quand elle voyait Castiel ( un jour elle l'appellerait par son nom entier et cela le désespérait d'avance). Et un jour elle dit son nom.

Castiel l'avait installée sur la chaise haute dans la cuisine et écrasait une banane pour son petit déjeuner. Cela sentait le café. Et Jude tendait les bras vers lui d'un air sérieux : « In ! » Déclara-t-elle.

Elle avait l'expression concentrée de Sam quand il tentait de se rappeler quelque chose. Elle avait la même inflexion que lui et d'un coup, Dean avait cinq ans et sa maman venait de mourir et Sam levait vers lui ses yeux de mioche désespéré.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et s'en servit comme prétexte pour tourner le dos à Castiel et cacher ses larmes.

L'autre ne fit jamais aucun commentaire.

Il savait.

Jouer

Jude avait huit ans et sa petite main disparaissait dans le vieux gant de baseball. Elle manquait la moitié des balles que Dean lui lançait et rageait à mi voix pour qu'il ne l'entende pas jurer. A huit ans il avait légèrement honte des insanités que sa fille connaissait déjà.

« N'attends pas que la balle vienne vers toi, tu dois tendre la main vers elle. » Expliqua-t-il en se préparant à lancer de nouveau. Elle manqua encore une ou deux fois la balle avant d'appliquer son conseil.

Dean se souvenait de Bobby, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à lancer et recevoir une balle. Ça ne servait à rien , c'était juste amusant et Dean avait par la suite regardé beaucoup de match de baseball en se disant que ces mecs là étaient payés pour s'amuser ce qui, dans sa tête d'enfant, était la vie rêvée. Il n'avait réalisé que bien plus tard que si John n'avait rien dit sur le sujet c'était parce qu'il considérait qu'attraper une balle améliorait les réflexes et la concentration. Pour John c'était de l'entraînement amusant. Pour Dean c'était deux heures de liberté avec Bobby. Il se demandait à présent si pour Bobby ça avait juste été de l'amusement.

Il lança la balle. Pas très fort ni très vite, et visa soigneusement le gant de Jude qui l'attrapa avec un sourire de triomphe. Il secoua la tête pour la vider de ses questions. Ce qu'il aimait dans ces échanges de balle avec l'enfant, c'était de la voir s'améliorer de lancer en lancer. Savoir qu'un jour, ce serait elle qui lancerait les balles et lui qui ne les rattraperait pas et que ce serait lui qui lui aurait appris ce simple plaisir.

Jouer à la balle avec quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Tirer

« Je veux savoir faire ! » Décréta Jude quand elle eut douze ans, un jour où elle avait suivit Sam et Charlie dans la salle de tir du Bunker. Ils avaient secoué la tête tout les deux.

« Pas question. » Avait décrété Dean en secouant la tête, s'attirant un regard furieux de sa fille. « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça personne ici ne t'apprendra à te servir d'un flingue ! »

S'en était suivit un combat silencieux, à qui craquerait le plus tôt. Ça avait duré des semaines et Sam et Castiel s'accordaient à dire que cela aurait prit encore bien plus de temps sans l'intervention de Charlie. Dean était toujours parti du principe que les RPG et les jeux vidéos avaient plus ou moins entraîné la jeune femme à tirer et qu'elle avait pour une raison ou une autre amélioré sa technique avec une vraie arme.

Ce n'était pas le cas et quand Charlie lui eut raconté l'histoire, Dean partit à la recherche de Jude et lui tendit un Beretta.

« Je vais t'apprendre, mais tu ne tires sur personne comprit ? Jamais ! »

« A quoi ça sert alors ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« A te protéger quand je ne serai pas là pour le faire. Mais ne tue personne. Blesse les, ne les tue pas. Tuer est une chose affreuse. »

Elle l'avait regardé un moment, tournant le revolver dans sa main. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il serait si lourd. Elle avait hoché la tête.

Dean se souvenait que Sam avait lâché le revolver à son premier tir, son bras trop faible avait eut un mouvement de recul important quand il avait pressé la détente. L'arme lui avait échappé et leur père avait crié quelque chose que Dean avait oublié depuis. Sam avait les mains sur les oreilles et des larmes dans les yeux. « Je... Je veux pas ! » Avait il pleuré dans les bras de son frère.

« Fais pas le bébé. » Avait grogné un Dean de dix ans. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement en glissant un casque anti bruit sur les oreilles de sa fille, en serrant sa main sur son coude pendant qu'il lui indiquait comment viser, la prévenait du recul.

Elle ne toucha pas la cible. Elle ne la toucha que trois semaines et cent cinquante balles plus tard.

Il ne lui apprit jamais à viser la tête. Il savait qu'elle le découvrirait toute seule. Il espérait qu'elle n'en aurait jamais besoin.

Draguer

_« Dean, juste une question ? Comment on parle aux filles? »_

Sam avait dépassé depuis assez longtemps le point où il avait besoin d'indications pour draguer une fille. Bien qu'Andy prenne un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer celles qui le regardaient du coin de l'œil sans oser l'approcher. Il se contentait désormais de hausser les épaules, pas intéressé. Mais il se souvenait de la première fois, de la façon dont, sans vraiment y réfléchir il avait demandé des conseils à Dean. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de les demander à son père. John aurait sans doute soupiré, ravalé un commentaire sur le fait que cela était une perte de temps et que de toute façon ils ne serait pas là bien longtemps, oublie cette fille Sammy. Sam se disait qu'au mieux il lui aurait jeté un préservatif sur les genoux et serait parti. A moins qu'il ne confonde et que cette scène se soit réellement produite quelques années plus tard.

Il se souvenait qu'en disant les mots il avait serré très fort le téléphone en se traitant d'idiot, Dean allait se moquer de lui, il en était sur. Et il avait tort. Dean s'était moqué bien sur, mais gentiment. Et il l'avait aidé. Il ne lui avait pas donné de fausse indication, pas cette fois là en tout cas. Sam se souvenait du meilleur conseil que Dean lui ait donné, il l'appliquait toujours : _« Fais lui croire qu'elle est le centre de ton monde. » _

Sam avait finit par trouver quelqu'un à qui il n'avait pas besoin de le faire croire. Andy était réellement le centre de son monde. Un centre récalcitrant et au champ gravitationnel fluctuant, mais quand même.

Jude avait treize ans la première fois qu'elle tomba amoureuse et aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. Charlie avait levé les mains en l'air en déclarant que draguer les garçons ça lui avait passé avant de la prendre, Castiel n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet, Dean et Sam s'étaient entre regardés et avaient soupiré.

Dean se dit que des hommes normaux auraient simplement expliqué à Jude ce qui marche sur les hommes. Des toutes petites choses en général. Mais ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne se considéraient plus comme normaux et même lui avait finit par oublier ce qui l'attirait chez les filles à l'âge de Jude. Leurs cheveux peut être, leur poitrine, leur démarche, leur rire... toutes ces choses qu'il était difficile de faire comprendre à une gamine de treize ans. Et toutes ces choses que Dean savait totalement secondaire face à la marée d'hormones qu'était l'adolescence.

Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que de toute façon , tout les garçons de treize ans étaient attirés par toutes les filles du monde et qu'il suffisait juste d'être audacieuse et que ça marchait à tout les coups... ou alors c'était juste lui ?

Andy leur avait plus ou moins sauvé la vie en prenant d'autorité sa nièce par la main.

« La seule personne ici qui sait draguer les garçons c'est moi ! » Déclara-t-elle. « Si les homo sapiens voulaient bien quitter la pièce on pourrait avoir une conversation entre filles ! ».

Sam l'avait embrassée avant de tirer Dean par la manche hors de la pièce. « Hé mais je veux rester moi ! »

« DEHORS ! » Avait crié Andy en lui jetant un coussin du canapé à la tête.

Boire

Jude aimait les histoires amusantes. Elle les avait toujours préférées aux histoires tristes à la grande déception de tante Andy. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle aimait les histoires de beuveries. Probablement parce que ni Sam ni Dean ne lui racontaient jamais les histoires tristes.

Ils ne lui parlaient jamais de l'année où Dean n'avait presque jamais été sobre, ils ne lui parlaient que de la créature qu'ils ne pouvaient voir que quand ils étaient saouls et de la quantité hallucinante de whisky qu'il fallait à Sam pour se torcher réellement.

Ils ne lui parlaient pas des fois ou le goût de la tequilla avait été la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils lui parlaient d'un mémorable voyage à Vegas où Charlie avait tellement bu qu'elle s'était fait mettre à la porte du Flamingo parce qu'elle comptait les cartes à voix haute et, assise à une table de black jack avait expliqué à tout l'auditoire comment tricher efficacement.

Quand elle eut seize ans, ils l'autorisèrent à boire. Ils savaient tous qu'elle l'avait déjà fait en cachette, et elle savait que le contraire les aurait tous sévèrement déçus ! Sauf peut être Castiel.

Elle prit sa toute première cuite avec sa famille.. Quelque part au fond d'elle, l'adolescente normale se disait qu'elle aurait du être en train de faire le mur, de boire avec ses amis jusqu'à en perdre la mémoire. Mais c'était assez difficile de se rebeller normalement dans une famille composée presque exclusivement de criminels.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais mais elle savait que leur argent venait de triche au poker, de fraudes à la carte bancaire et de divers détournements de fonds gouvernementaux effectués par Charlie.

Castiel créait des fleurs dont la renommée avait rapidement franchi les frontières de l'état puis du pays, tout l'argent qu'il récoltait en les vendant servirait aux études de Jude, à la faire partir dans la vie comme une fille normale. Charlie développait des logiciels pour le compte d'une société qui entrerait bientôt en bourse. Mais tante Andy était la seule d'entre eux à toujours avoir eut un métier honnête. C'était difficile d'être une ado rebelle dans une famille qui avait porté la définition de la rébellion au delà de toutes les limites.

Se battre

Jude n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement son entraînement avait commencé. Personne n'aurait pu le dire parce que personne ne voulait admettre qu'ils l'avaient tous plus ou moins inconsciemment élevée pour être une tueuse. C'était dans leur nature. Sam lui avait appris à courir plus loin, plus vite et plus longtemps que tout les gens qu'elle connaissait, il lui avait appris sans s'en rendre compte comment parer les coups quand ils se battaient pour jouer dans le champ près de la ferme. Jude devait avoir dix ans.

Castiel lui avait appris quels étaient les organes vitaux et comment ils fonctionnaient. Ce qui n'était qu'une leçon d'anatomie se mua au fil du temps en leçon sur les faiblesses du corps humain et à douze ans, Jude savait théoriquement où frapper pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. Et comment.

Dean lui avait appris à faire peur. A regarder les gens dans les yeux, sans ciller jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mal à l'aise et tournent les talons. Et il lui avait involontairement appris à protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient se protéger eux même.

C'était sans doute la leçon à laquelle elle avait été le plus attentive. Et quand le collège puis le lycée se mirent à les appeler pour se plaindre du comportement violent de leur fille, ni Dean ni Castiel n'eurent le courage de la sanctionner. On ne sanctionne pas une gamine de quinze ans qui vient de mettre au tapis un gros tas qui brutalisait un premier de la classe.

Pas chez les Winchester en tout cas.

Mentir

Personne ne lui avait enseigné ça. En tout cas Dean était sur de ne pas avoir appris à mentir à sa fille. Mais il savait lire sur les visages des gens et il connaissait Jude comme s'il l'avait peinte. Elle le regardait droit dans les eux, son menton levé en un signe de défi. Elle ne cillait pas, son attitude n'avait rien de différent par rapport à d'habitude. Elle mentait en se persuadant de la véracité de son mensonge. Il savait que s'il avait pu analyser son pouls il l'aurait trouvé régulier et normal. Elle ne transpirait pas, n'avait pas plus ni moins de tics que d'habitude.

Il savait qu'elle mentait et n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Elle en était consciente et cela renforçait encore son aplomb. Dean soupira et la punit quand même.

« Mais c'est injuste ! » protesta-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. « La vie est injuste Jude, il faudra t'y faire ! »

Mais elle accepta la punition. Après tout elle l'avait méritée et ils le savaient tout les deux.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Dean comprit d'où Jude tenait son incroyable capacité à mentir. Quand il vit Sam jouer au poker...

Réparer un moteur

A dix huit ans, Jude ne savait pas conduire mais elle savait démonter un carburateur. Elle savait reconnaître un arbre de transmission et pouvait reconnaître au bruit un nombre impressionnant de voitures de collection. Dean regardait sa fille penchée dans les entrailles de sa voiture, pestant après l'abruti qui serrait les écrous comme si le monde reposait dessus. Cet abruti ça devait être lui. Sam n'avait pas touché à la voiture depuis des années et roulait dans une Camaro que Jude avait automatiquement surnommée « le tas de boue d'oncle Sam » à la grande fierté de son père.

Il se souvenait d'avoir appris à Sam ce qu'il avait appris de son père sur la mécanique. Jude s'était contentée de le regarder bricoler des années durant avant de lui prendre les outils des mains le jour où il avait eut besoin de doigts plus fins que les siens pour déloger une pièce récalcitrante du moteur.

Elle se redressa avec précaution pour ne pas se cogner au capot relevé au dessus d'elle et passa une main graisseuse sur son front pour en retirer la sueur. Dans l'habitacle, Dean donna un tour de clef puis d'accélérateur tandis qu'elle reculait en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean. L'Impala ronronnait un peu plus fort que d'habitude et ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'il n'éteigne à nouveau le moteur et qu'elle replonge sous le capot en réfléchissant à voix haute sur la pièce qu'elle devait manipuler pour effectuer son réglage.

Recoudre une plaie

Quitter la chasse était du domaine de l'impossible. La chasse les rattrapait toujours, le métier semblait avoir un faible pour les Winchester. Avec elle venaient les blessures. John avait appris à recoudre une plaie chez les marines et avait pas mal expérimenté sur son aîné. Dean avait expérimenté sur lui même et sur Sam. Qu'ils ne soient pas morts d'une infection généralisée relevait du miracle. Qu'ils ne soient pas couverts de cicatrices avait tout à voir avec Castiel.

Jude devait avoir neuf ans la première fois qu'elle les vit rentrer couverts de sang et claudiquant après avoir affronté un esprit vengeur. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi ils n'allaient pas à l'hôpital et Charlie lui avait expliqué que ce genre de blessures feraient poser trop de questions aux médecins. C'était dangereux pour eux.

Recoudre une plaie c'était exactement comme de coudre un ourlet apprit elle quelques années plus tard. Son père lui montra sur son oncle dont le dos était traversé d'une longue estafilade dont le sang suintait à chaque inspiration. Elle regardait l'aiguille aller et venir dans et hors de la peau de Sam et frissonnait rien qu'à imaginer la douleur.

Elle s'entraîna sur des peaux d'orange, tentant de recoudre les morceaux sans que la couture soit visible, sans qu'on puisse soupçonner que le fruit avait déjà été pelé.

Elle espérait n'avoir jamais à coudre sur un vrai être humain, le jus de l'orange qui lui poissait les mains était déjà bien trop réel pour elle.

Se lever le matin alors que tu aurais envie de mourir

Dean se souvenait d'innombrables matins où il s'était levé sans en avoir envie. Il lui semblait qu'ils représentaient la majorité de sa vie. Il pouvait en citer des dizaines ou seule la force de l'habitude avait poussé Sam à émerger des couvertures. Et quelques occasions où ils ne l'avaient pas fait. C'était une des rares choses que ni lui ni Castiel n'avaient su apprendre à leur fille par l'exemple.

Elle avait du apprendre seule à se lever les jours où rien n'allaient et à se battre pour se coucher moins triste, moins seule, moins désespérée. Il aurait voulut l'avertir que parfois le combat était vain , mais la main de Castiel sur son bras l'en avait empêché.

Il y avait certaines choses que les enfants devaient apprendre seuls, tout comme lui avait appris seul à avencer, un pas après l'autre, tout les jours.

Même les jours où on aurait envie de tout laisser tomber et simplement mourir.

Être un homme

Quand Jude eut vingt et un ans, Dean se sentait presque un vieil homme comparé à la jeunesse de sa fille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, brûlés par le sel et le soleil. Son sourire pouvait éclairer tout le Kansas quand elle se jetait dans leurs bras en riant avant même d'éteindre le moteur de sa jeep ou que la poussière soulevée par son passage ne retombe.

Elle avait toujours un couteau dans son sac, deux perles aux oreilles qui contenaient chacune un émetteur/récepteur minuscule bricolés par Charlie en cas de danger. Elle portait des vieilles chemises à carreau héritées de chacun d'eux et ses jambes musclées étaient toujours fermement plantées dans la même paire de santiag depuis des années.

Elle parlait de sa vie, de son travail avec des yeux brillants et des grands gestes. Dean la regardait émincer des légumes en racontant sa vie à Castiel.

Elle avait grandit, était devenue une femme et une sacré femme. Bien sur il avait suffit d'attendre un peu, de la pousser dans la bonne direction et de lui donner quelques conseils. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas réellement enorgueillir d'un travail qu'elle avait majoritairement accomplis elle même.

Mais il était quand même fier. Plus fier que d'avoir sauvé le monde, plus fier que d'avoir élevé Sammy, plus fier que du bien qu'il avait pu faire ou des gens qu'il avait pu sauver. Il était fier d'elle.

Ce soir là, il le lui dit tandis qu'ils partageaient une bière, assis sur le perron de la ferme. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime papa. »

Vivre sans toi

Dean avait finit par trouver la liste que Castiel avait oubliée depuis le temps. Treize items poussiéreux cachés au fond d'un tiroir qu'il lut avec un petit sourire, assis sur leur lit.

« C'était quoi cette liste ? »

Castiel se pencha par dessus son épaule, son menton au creux de son cou pour lire la liste.

« Comment devenir humains. C'est ce que tu nous as appris à tous. »

« Tu as écrit ça quand ? »

« Il y a une vie de ça. »

« Et le treizième item ? » Demanda Dean en repliant le papier pour le poser sur la table de nuit.

« J'espère ne jamais l'apprendre. » Répondit solennellement l'homme aux yeux bleus.


End file.
